


It's You

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Avgeek!Seungwoo, Big City Adventure: Sydney, Boys In Love, Culture Shock, F/M, Korean Overseas, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Solo Traveler!Byungchan, Strangers to Lovers, Tourism, Vacation, World Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "No matter where you travel, it's always nice to get home."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo/Alin Sumarwata, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Acceptance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 7





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> > A part of Acceptance series, related to main couple's present timeline.  
> > Alin Sumarwata as supporting role. (Lance Corporal Gracie Novin in HBO's Strike Back, lead female in sinetron Kenapa Ada Cinta, model for Pond's TV commercial with OST Masih by Ada Band)  
> > Byungchan was mentioned in Acceptance 1st installment.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & Australian actress as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

Sudah hampir 10 detik kedua mata bulat Byungchan terpaku pada satu titik di hadapannya. Sebidang dinding luas bertuliskan _‘Welcome to Sydney International Airport’_ itu menarik seluruh perhatian Byungchan begitu dia masuk ke terminal bandara, tapi tidak dengan tangan kanannya. Tangannya itu perlahan naik dan menyentuh pipi ‘tahu putih’-nya.

“Aduh!” seru Byungchan begitu kesadarannya kembali seketika, terima kasih kepada tangan kanan atas cubitannya.

“Ini bukan mimpi. Akhirnya aku benar-benar di Sydney, hore!” ujarnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh, kedua mata bulatnya kini hilang tenggelam di balik kelopak mata dan _aegyosal_ -nya.

**KILAS BALIK KE SEOUL, 12 NOVEMBER 2016**

“Byungchan, kamu saya paksa cuti 12 hari. Harus habis tahun ini juga, saya tidak mau tahu,” kata seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian necis yang duduk menghadap Byungchan, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Apa, Pak? Saya tidak salah dengar, ‘kan?” tanya Byungchan, memastikan kalau bosnya itu sedang tidak mabuk. Perkataan bosnya itu benar-benar bagai petir di siang bolong. Mendengar pertanyaan Byungchan, pria yang tadi wajahnya tampak serius itu kini malah tersenyum dan menyodorkan kotak tisu pada Byungchan.

“Ini, bersihkan dulu krim kocok di dahi dan rambutmu.”

Wajar saja jika bosnya itu tertawa kecil karena tampilan Byungchan yang sedang menghadapnya sekarang tampak berantakan akibat kejutan ulang tahun yang diberikan oleh rekan-rekan sejawatnya. Kemeja putih yang Byungchan kenakan sudah ternodai krim coklat kue _Blackforest_ dan beberapa kertas warna-warni bertengger di atas kepalanya.

“Saya senang kamu sudah bekerja dengan giat dua tahun belakangan ini, tapi hidup di kantor dan di luar kantor itu harus seimbang. Saya tidak mau punya pegawai yang kinerjanya malah menurun karena stres. Kamu sudah pernah berlibur ke luar negeri?”

“Sudah, tapi baru ke Jepang dan Hongkong saja, Pak. Sebenarnya saya juga sudah lama menabung untuk jalan-jalan berikutnya…”

“Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Memangnya kamu ada rencana ke mana?” tanya si bos yang kini malah lebih semangat daripada yang berulang tahun hari ini.

“Sydney…?” jawab Byungchan ragu-ragu.

“Sydney? Bagus,” balas si bos sambil menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan jawaban Byungchan. “Begini saja. Saya akan membayarkan biaya visamu ke Australia, anggap saja itu kado ulang tahun dari saya.”

“Apa? Tapi, Pak, itu terlalu berlebihan…”

“Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Sekarang kamu siapkan berkas-berkasnya dan langsung urus. Di HRD masih ada Baekjin dan Yuri, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

“Baik, Pak. Terima kasih banyak,” ujar Byungchan dengan senyum lebar manisnya yang memunculkan lesung di kedua pipinya. Byungchan memang tidak salah pilih tempat kerja. Tidak banyak perusahaan yang memiliki atasan sebaik dan sepeduli bosnya ini.

****

“Tidak bisa.”

Dua kata dari mulut sahabatnya, Wooseok, kini menghapus senyum Byungchan yang terus terpampang sejak keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

“Jinhyuk mau pulang ke Korea akhir tahun ini. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa usahaku menahan rindu hampir setahun ini,” papar Wooseok seusai meneguk _vanilla milkskahe_ -nya.

“Ya, ya, ya… sahabatmu yang jomblo ini memang tidak bisa memahami,” balas Byungchan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah dengan percintaan jarak jauh Seoul-Istanbul teman sepermainan sejak kecilnya itu. Wooseok hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi Byungchan yang tengah merayunya, mengajaknya berlibur bersama ke Sydney.

“Ayolah, kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku tidak sebagus kemampuanmu. Temankan aku.”

Kali ini Byungchan memohon sambil memegang tangan Wooseok erat-erat di atas meja kafe.

“Justru itu. Kalau kau terus mengandalkanku, kapan kau akan fasih? Katanya mau punya pacar _bule_? Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk ‘berburu’. _With your bubbly personality, it’d be a piece of cake._ ”

Sekakmat buat Byungchan. Hatinya semakin tersulut untuk menerima tantangan dari Wooseok, bahwa dia bisa jalan-jalan sendiri, bahwa dia bisa punya pacar _bule_ dan akan memamerkannya pada sahabatnya itu, nanti.

**KEMBALI KE BANDARA INTERNASIONAL SYDNEY**

_“G’day,”_ sapa petugas imigrasi.

 _“What? H… hello,”_ balas Byungchan penuh tanya di kepalanya begitu mendengar aksen yang asing. ‘Dia bicara bahasa Inggris, ‘kan? Ini Australia, ‘kan? Ini masih di planet Bumi, ‘kan?’

 _“Welcome to Sydney. Is it for business or leisure?”_ tanya si petugas, kembali dengan satu kata asing yang jarang Byungchan dengar, ' _leisure_ '.

 _”I come for holiday,”_ jadilah itu yang keluar dari mulut Byungchan.

 _”Very well, have a nice trip,”_ ujar si petugas sambil mengembalikan paspor Byungchan yang sudah diberi stempel.

****

Suara putaran roda koper kini mengiringi langkah Byungchan menuju pemberhentian bus di luar terminal, lengkap dengan ransel ukuran sedang kesayangannya di punggung dan kartu sakti OPAL di tangannya. Tak lama setelah Byungchan menemukan pemberhentian, bus nomor 400 itu datang.

 _“Bondi Junction, please,”_ kata Byungchan pada sang sopir saat menempelkan kartu di mesin pembaca. Pria berkumis itu pun mengangguk dan mempersilakan Byungchan untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mata Byungchan dimanjakan dengan langit musim panas yang cerah, pepohonan serta permukiman yang tertata dengan baik. Australia berada di belahan bumi selatan, sehingga urutan musimnya berbanding terbalik dengan negara-negara di belahan bumi utara seperti Korea. Jika sekarang di Korea musim dingin, maka di Australia sekarang musim panas. Bisa melewati hari-hari jelang tahun baru tanpa dinginnya udara musim dingin yang biasa menusuk, rasanya bagai anugrah bagi Byungchan.

Setelah puas terlena dengan pemandangan sekitar, Byungchan kini bersiap untuk memberi kabar pada orangtua dan tentunya, Wooseok. Namun begitu dia mengaktifkan ponselnya, tulisan _'no service'_ muncul di layar ponselnya. Seketika Byungchan teringat kalau dia lupa mengaktifkan paket _roaming._

“Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!” rutuk Byungchan tak henti-hentinya pada diri sendiri sambil mengetuk batok kepalanya. Mau tak mau otaknya yang sudah diatur mode santai harus bekerja lebih keras memikirkan langkah darurat selanjutnya.

Sesampainya di halte Bondi Junction, Byungchan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tulisan _’free wifi’_ dan dia menemukannya di papan informasi sebuat minimarket. Tapi ya, yang namanya gratis tetap ada syarat dan ketentuan. Jadilah Byungchan masuk ke minimarket itu untuk membeli beberapa camilan karena kebetulan perut sudah keroncongan sekaligus menanyakan kata sandi wifi-nya.

Byungchan meninggalkan kopernya yang cukup besar di luar minimarket dekat pintu masuk setelah melihat kondisi minimarket yang tidak terlalu luas dan lorong-lorongnya yang agak sempit. Byungchan tidak ingin menambah kekacauan dengan menjatuhkan produk-produk minimarket yang bersenggolan dengan kopernya. ‘Lagi pula Australia ini negara maju, siapa juga yang mau ambil koperku?’ pikir Byungchan.

Namun, kesialan ternyata masih tak bisa dibendung. Setelah ponselnya yang di luar servis area, sekarang kopernya Byungchan yang hilang diambil orang. Hebatnya lagi, jejak pencuriannya sama sekali tidak tertangkap kamera pengawas minimarket, yang sayangnya hanya ada di dalam. Suasana luar minimarket pun masih sama ramainya saat Byungchan baru masuk.

 _”Lalu sekarang bagaimana?”_ tanya Wooseok di seberang layar ponsel Byungchan, mereka sedang melakukan panggilan video.

“Sudah kuikhlaskan. Untungnya koperku hanya berisi baju, alat mandi dan obat-obatan. Barang-barang yang penting selebihnya ada di ranselku. Uang tabunganku juga masih bisa menutupi pengeluaran tak terduga seperti ini,” jawab Byungchan sambil mengunyah roti yang dia beli tadi dan duduk di kursi depan minimarket.

_“Obat? Jangan bilang ada obat hipertiroidmu juga.”_

“Tidak ada, aku sudah setahun ini lepas obat. Jangan beri tahu orangtuaku soal ini. Aku tadi hanya menyampaikan kabarku pada mereka sebelum aku meneleponmu.”

_”Baiklah. Setelah ini, kau akan langsung ke hotel?”_

“Entahlah, mungkin. Sejujurnya aku belum memesan kamar dan berniat memesan langsung sesampainya aku di sini.”

_”Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah jauh-jauh hari aku pesan kamar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti spontanitasmu itu, Byungchan.”_

“Kau saja yang seringnya terlalu terencana,” bantah Byungchan setelah tegukan terakhir susu kotaknya. “Sudah ya, aku mau lanjut. Ingat pesanku tadi.”

 _”Ya, hati-hati,”_ ujar Wooseok mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

“Rupanya orang Korea,” ujar seorang pria yang suaranya membuat Byungchan kaget sampai loncat berdiri dari duduknya.

Pria yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dari tinggi Byungchan itu bersandar di pinggir pintu minimarket dengan mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan, celana panjang merah dan sepatu olahraga nike. Sepertinya habis joging jika dilihat dari handuk kecil yang dia kalungkan di leher dan ya ampun…

Bulir-bulir keringat yang menjalar di sisi wajah dan kedua lengannya membuat mata Byungchan tak berkedip lagi seperti di bandara tadi.

“Ya, kau orang Korea juga? Tunggu… sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ? Kau menguping pembicaraanku, ya?”

Rentetan pertanyaan Byungchan hanya dibalas anggukan ringan seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

“Mustahil aku tidak mendengarnya jika kau berbicara cukup keras dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti olehku di sini dan saat ini,” papar pria itu. ‘Benar juga,’ pikir Byungchan.

“Sepertinya kau ada masalah. Mungkin aku bisa bantu.”

“Aku… koperku baru dicuri tadi. Aku meninggalkannya di depan minimarket ini.”

“Tipikal turis asing yang baru pertama kali ke sini. Australia memang maju, tapi tindak kriminal masih tetap ada. Bedanya di sini mereka biasanya mengincar gawai.”

Mendengar penjelasan pria itu, Byungchan hanya bisa membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya.

“Untungnya di koperku hanya ada baju, alat mandi dan obat-obatan. Selebihnya yang penting-penting ada di ransel ini.”

“Kau mau lapor ke polisi?”

“Tidak usah, aku malas berurusan dengan mereka, terlebih bahasa Inggrisku tidak fasih dan aksen Inggris-Australia malah semakin membuatku pusing. Aku sudah ikhlas. Sepertinya kau bisa membantuku mencarikan penginapan saja, aku belum memesan,” jelas Byungchan panjang-lebar.

“Kalau mau, kau bisa menginap di tempatku. Lokasinya strategis dan aksesnya banyak. Kebetulan _roommate_ -ku sedang pulang ke negara asalnya, Prancis. Nanti kau bisa membayar biaya penatu untuk sprei dan _bedcover_ -nya serta sebagian biaya listrik.”

Tawarannya ternyata cukup menarik bagi Byungchan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Byungchan pun menerima tawaran itu mengingat matahari sudah mulai terik dan dia butuh tempat untuk meluruskan punggungnya. Namun sebelum sampai ke tujuan utama, Seungwoo mengantar Byungchan sejenak ke Paddy’s Market untuk membeli beberapa dalaman, baju dan celana, serta perlengkapan mandi.

****

“Wah…” seru Byungchan saat melihat sebuah gedung apartemen bernama Urbanest setinggi 18 lantai dengan desain minimalis dan futuristik. Pria yang kini Byungchan ketahui bernama Han Seungwoo, mahasiswa S2 _Interaction Design_ University Technology of Sydney itu saat berkenalan di bus menuju kemari, hanya tersenyum puas melihat tingkah norak Byungchan.

“Wah!” lagi-lagi Byungchan berseru. Kali ini dia terkesima begitu Seungwoo membuka unit _twin share studio_ -nya yang tampak _cozy_ serta dilengkapi dapur mini elegan. Tidak hanya itu, deretan miniatur pesawat dengan berbagai model dan _livery_ menghiasi meja dan rak Seungwoo… tidak, meja dan rak _roommate_ -nya juga.

“Untungnya aku mendapat teman sekamar yang sesama _Avgeek_ ”.

“ _Avgeek?_ Maksudnya?” tanya Byungchan, lagi-lagi soal kata asing yang baru pertama kali dia dengar.

“ _Avgeek_ itu istilah untuk para pecinta dunia penerbangan. Aku dan _roommate_ -ku juga biasa _plane spotting_ , kami siaga di beberapa lokasi yang strategis sekitar bandara untuk memotret pesawat saat _landing, take off_ , atau _taxiing._ Kadang aku juga suka naik ke _rooftop_ untuk melihat pesawat yang melintas di atas kota.”

Byungchan sungguh kehabisan kata-kata mendengar ‘perkuliahan’ dari Seungwoo dan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seolah leher Byungchan ada pegasnya. Hanya suara rintihan minta makan perutnya saja yang seolah bisa menghentikan itu semua.

“Kau sudah lapar lagi?” tanya Seungwoo setengah meledek. “Kita ke Fish Market saja kalau begitu. Kebetulan bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis dan aku sedang ingin makan _seafood_. Kau rapikan saja dulu barang bawaanmu lalu kita pergi.”

Tak perlu waktu lama, kedua tangan Byungchan tergerak otomatis menata barang bawaannya. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, mata Byungchan tiba-tiba terpaku pada kalender duduk milik _roommate_ Seungwoo. Tanggal 24 Desember 2016, hari ini, sudah dilingkari dengan tinta spidol merah dan ada tulisan _‘James Han Seungwoo’s birthday’_ di bawahnya.

“Ooohh…” tangan kanan Byungchan langsung membekap mulutnya. Matanya kini mendapati Seungwoo yang sedang merapikan isi kulkas. Merasa suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Seungwoo, Byungchan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi dengan isi kepala yang sibuk menyusun ide.

****

_What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong_   


Barisan kios yang menjajakan makanan laut dan aneka olahannya di Sydney Fish Market, berlomba-lomba menyambut Byungchan dan Seungwoo dengan penuh suka cita begitu mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Suara riuh ramai aktivitas di bangunan pasar modern yang bersih dan tertata rapi itu seolah tergantikan oleh lagu Louis Amstrong yang berjudul _What A Wonderful World_ di telinga Byungchan. Tempat itu sungguh terasa bagai surga dunia baginya yang memang pecinta makanan laut. Kesialan beruntun tadi pagi pun seakan tidak pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Langkah mereka kini terhenti pada satu kios yang sepertinya sudah jadi langganan Seungwoo jika dilihat dari reaksi si pedagang yang langsung menyapa Seungwoo dengan nama Inggrisnya. Sembari menunggu pesanan disiapkan, mata Seungwoo kini tertuju pada monitor TV di belakang si pedagang yang tengah menayangkan iklan maskapai penerbangan Virgin Australia. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Seungwoo saat _close-up_ wajah seorang pramugari yang berjalan di antara rekan-rekan sejawatnya muncul. Tanpa Seungwoo sadari, Byungchan yang ada di sampingnya sudah sedari tadi juga memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya.

Dengan menenteng dua kantong belanjaan masing-masing (yang dibayarkan oleh Byungchan sebagai kado ulang tahun Seungwoo), Byungchan dan Seungwoo kini menyempatkan diri sejenak sebelum kembali ke apartemen untuk menyantap sushi di pinggir dermaga pasar dan tak lupa mengabadikan momen, khususnya Byungchan yang tak pernah menyangka wisata kuliner ini akan jadi pembuka petualangannya di Sydney.

****

“Selamat makan!!!” kata Byungchan begitu Seungwoo selesai menyajikan bubur abalon dan _haemul jeongol_ (semacam _hotpot seafood_ pedas) di hadapannya untuk makan malam pertamanya di Sydney. Byungchan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata ‘enak’ di setiap sendokan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Byungchan bersyukur dia bisa bertemu dengan Seungwoo yang ternyata juga pandai memasak.

“Besok kau berencana ke mana saja? Ada banyak tempat yang bisa dilihat di Sydney,” tanya Seungwoo menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

“Entah. Jujur saking banyaknya, aku jadi bingung menentukan prioritas. Tapi kurasa aku akan mendatangi tempat-tempat yang ada di _Big City Adventure: Sydney_. Kau tahu permainan itu?”

“Ya, aku juga sering memainkannya saat senggang.”

Bagai gayung bersambut, kini kedua tangan Byungchan sudah berpindah posisi, meraih tangan kiri Seungwoo dan memegangnya dengan erat.

“Kalau begitu, bantu aku menyusun ulang jadwal perjalanan, ya? Bahkan kalau kau juga tidak sibuk, tolong temankan aku selama liburan di sini. Mau ya jadi pemanduku, ya? Ya?” cecar Byungchan yang seakan memaksa Seungwoo untuk tidak menolak ajakannya. “Tapi tunggu, jangan-jangan kau sedang menyusun tesis?” kali ini Byungchan mulai meragu.

“Ya, sih… Tapi kurasa tidak salahnya menemanimu jalan-jalan. Toh sekarang juga masa-masa liburan dan aku butuh jeda untuk mengembalikan semangatku. Selama hampir 2 tahun di Sydney, jujur aku juga belum sempat mengeksplor tempat-tempat wisata di sini,” papar Seungwoo yang dibalas dengan dua acungan jempol dari Byungchan.

Jadilah sekarang mereka duduk di depan laptop Seungwoo seusai makan malam. Mendata ulang tempat-tempat wisata yang Byungchan maksud dan mengurutkannya setelah menimbang-nimbang jaraknya dari apartemen Seungwoo, waktu kunjungan, dan event-event yang akan berlangsung. Dari ke-25 tempat wisata itu, hanya Fort Denison yang mereka coret dari daftar karena saat ini sedang ditutup untuk perawatan. Paddy's Market dan Fish Market juga dicoret karena hari ini sudah mereka kunjungi. Selebihnya tidak ada masalah dan mereka memutuskan untuk memulai petualangan besok dengan mengunjungi Hyde Park, Hyde Park Barrack, The Domain dan State Theatre.

****

Langkah gontai Byungchan berakhir saat dia meletakkan satu bidak catur menteri besar di atas sebuah lantai persegi warna hitam.

 _“Checkmate,”_ ucap Byungchan dengan napas tersengal sambil memegangi pinggang yang rasanya mau copot karena mengangkat-angkat bidak catur yang beratnya bervariasi antara 2 sampai 4 kilogram. Meski demikian, dia baru saja memenangkan permainan catur raksasa di Nagoya Garden yang masih dalam lingkungan Hyde Park. Di seberangnya, Seungwoo sibuk mengabadikan tarian manuver Byungchan di atas papan catur besar itu dengan kamera DSLR-nya. Dan di antara semua momen yang tertangkap, foto Byungchan saat tersenyum seperti kucing chesire sebelum melakukan sekakmat adalah favoritnya.

 _“Very good work, mate. Fully sick,”_ ucap lawan main Byungchan, seorang pria Aussie usia 40-an, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Byungchan sebagai tanda apresiasi.

 _“Thank you, sir,”_ balas Byungchan yang kemudian menolehkan pandangannya pada Seungwoo, mengisyaratkan untuk lanjut ke tempat selanjutnya.

Sebelum sampai di Hyde Park Barrack yang lokasinya ada di ujung sisi lain Hyde Park, mereka berdua menyempatkan diri berswafoto di depan Air Mancur Archibald, yang merupakan simbol kerjasama antara Prancis dan Australia. Konon air mancur ini juga dikenal umum sebagai tempat pertemuan untuk para lelaki yang menanti kekasih lelaki mereka.

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember 2016, Hyde Park Barrack lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari biasa karena ada acara tahunan _Christmas Fare_ yang diadakan oleh pihak museum di halaman bangunan. Namun sebelum merogoh isi dompet untuk membeli camilan makan siang di kios-kios yang berjajar rapi, Byungchan dan Seungwoo memilih masuk ke bangunan museum terlebih dulu.

Dengan bermodalkan paduan dari iPod dan _headset_ yang didapat di meja resepsionis, mereka berdua mengelilingi setiap ruangan di dalam bangunan yang dulu sempat digunakan sebagai barak tentara, rumah sakit hingga rutan selama masa kolonial Inggris. Yang paling khas dari tempat ini bagi Byungchan adalah saat dia memasuki ruangan yang berisi banyak _hammock_ yang digunakan para tentara untuk tidur.

Setelah puas berkeliling Hyde Park Barracks, Byungchan dan Seungwoo mampir sejenak ke salah satu kios di halaman museum untuk membeli beberapa potong sandwich dan lemonade. Namun karena semua tempat duduk di sana penuh, mereka berdua memutuskan membawanya ke The Domain yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Walau The Domain juga tak kalah ramainya dengan Hyde Park Barrack, Byungchan dan Seungwoo masih bisa menemukan satu tempat untuk menghabiskan makan siang mereka di dekat sebuah pohon ara besar yang menghadap ke panggung utama, yang tengah mempertunjukkan konser sebuah grup musik lokal.

Keseruan hari ini mereka berdua akhiri dengan menonton pertunjukkan balet spesial natal, _The Nutcracker_ , di State Theatre. Bangunan dengan arsitektur gabungan gotik, Italia dan _art-deco_ itu dipenuhi oleh para penonton yang turut serta mengajak anak-anak mereka. Beruntung malam sebelumnya Seungwoo sudah memesan tiket via daring. Pemandangan dari kursi di _2nd tier_ ternyata tidak terlalu buruk.

****

Keesokan harinya, _private tour_ Byungchan kali ini diawali dengan Powerhouse Museum yang ternyata letaknya persis ada di belakang apartemen Seungwoo. Gedung bekas semacam pembangkit litrik untuk tram itu kini diisi oleh berbagai macam benda terkait kelistrikan yang katanya mencapai 400 ribu koleksi. Tak lupa Byungchan menyempatkan diri berfoto (maksudnya difoto oleh Seungwoo) di dekat Lokomotif no. 1, salah satu koleksi ikonik terbesar di museum itu.

Setelah puas mengeksplor Powerhouse Museum, kini mereka beralih ke Chinese Garden of Friendship yang merupakan simbol persahabatan Kota Sydney dengan Kota Guangzhou. Rimbunnya pepohonan dan rapinya bebatuan yang membentuk jalan setapak dan tangga yang melingkari sebuah kolam di tengah taman, seolah menghipnotis Byungchan dan Seungwoo untuk lebih rileks merasakan keseimbangan energi zen yang tercipta di tengah-tengah hutan beton dan teriknya matahari musim panas Sydney.

Jalan-jalan tak akan lengkap rasanya tanpa wisata kuliner. Maka kali ini, Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan ke Darling Harbour untuk berburu makanan dan buah tangan untuk ibunya Byungchan, berupa sepasang anting permata. Alunan _live music_ dari para musisi mengantarkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan menikmati pemandangan sore kapal-kapal feri kecil yang bersandar di dermaga dan lalu-lalang melintasi Jembatan Pyrmont.

Sebenarnya masih ada banyak sekali tempat wisata di area Darling Harbour. Tapi karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan kunjungan keesokan harinya dimulai dari Maritime Museum.

Byungchan tidak menyangka jika area museum ini sangat luas. Bangunan utama museum yang memamerkan miniatur-miniatur berbagai jenis kapal dan perlengkapan navigasi laut saja butuh waktu 1 jam sendiri untuk dinikmati benar-benar. Itu belum termasuk satu bangunan lagi yang khusus menyimpan replika armada-armada kapal Australia yang bersejarah dan Tall Ship James Craig, kapal zaman dahulu ukuran nyata yang bersandar di salah satu dermaga. Byungchan pun tampak sangat puas dengan hasil bidikan kamera Seungwoo yang rasanya tidak perlu diedit ulang. Dia bahkan tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk terlihat seperti model, cukup Seungwoo yang jungkir balik di belakang lensa.

Tempat selanjutnya adalah Sydney Aquarium dan Wildlife Sydney Zoo yang kebetulan berdekatan. Di Sydney Aquarium, Seungwoo tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat tingkah Byungchan yang terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai Dory si ikan _blue tank_ di film _Finding Nemo_. Jika tidak sedang berbicara dengan Seungwoo, Byungchan terus-menerus melantunkan lagu _Just Keep Swimming._

Akan tetapi saat memasuki Wildlife Sydney Zoo, wajah Byungchan yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi takut dan jijik. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena melihat fauna khas Australia yang aneh tapi nyata. Kangguru, koala, platipus, wombat, ekidna, quokka dan hewan-hewan marsupial lainnya masih mampu Byungchan pandangi karena gemasnya wujud mereka. Tapi tidak saat Byungchan melihat tarantula, buaya air asin, burung emu, tasmanian devil, kelelawar dan ular. Tangan Seungwoo pun dia tarik-tarik agar segera berpindah ke area lain saja.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak area Darling Harbour ke apartemen yang hanya butuh 15 menit. Sepanjang jalan mereka menertawakan kejadian-kejadian lucu yang terjadi selama 4 hari belakangan.

Byungchan juga iseng menempelkan secolek es krim ke wajah Seungwoo dan mulai berlari menghindari serangan balasan. Namun yang Byungchan tidak duga, Seungwoo malah terdiam di depan sebuah _billboard_ besar di pinggir jalan, alih-alih mengejarnya. Byungchan jadi terpaksa kembali lagi berjalan ke arah Seungwoo.

Byungchan mendapati bahwa iklan yang dipajang di _billboard_ itu lagi-lagi iklan maskapai Virgin Australia, dengan jargon _’The romance is back’_. Di dalam iklan itu, ada seorang pramugari dengan _full body close up_ paling jelas sedang berjalan di atas lantai yang sebening cermin dan berlatar belakang ekor pesawat Virgin Australia. Seungwoo mungkin tidak akan sadar untuk segera kembali pulang jika Byungchan tidak melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seungwoo.

Begitu perhatiannya teralihkan, Seungwoo malah lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Byungchan tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Jadilah Byungchan memindai sejenak seluruh papan iklan itu lagi sebelum menyusul Seungwoo, menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Seungwoo tampak begitu terobsesi dengan sebuah iklan.

****

Semenjak kejadian di depan _billboard_ malam itu, mata Seungwoo kini seolah tidak bisa lepas barang semenit saja dari ponselnya. Byungchan jadi merasa seperti berjalan-jalan sendirian. Saat di Central Station dan Chinatown saja, Byungchan harus memanggil-manggil Seungwoo tiap kali dia minta dipotret. Padahal kemarin-kemarin Seungwoo sudah seperti paparazi Byungchan yang tanpa disuruh sudah ada ratusan foto dirinya di kamera Seungwoo.

Perasaan kurang nyaman itu bahkan semakin mengintimidasi Byungchan saat mereka sedang berada di State Library of New South Wales. Mereka berdua memang duduk berhadapan di tengah perpustakaan dan masing-masing memegang satu buku. Tapi Seungwoo masih berada di halaman 10 saat Byungchan hampir menyelesaikan buku bacaan anak-anak setebal 100 halaman. Sejak tadi Seungwoo sebenarnya tak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut datar yang tak bisa Byungchan baca.

****

Byungchan pikir mungkin satu hari saja sudah cukup bagi Seungwoo untuk ‘mengabaikannya’. Namun, nyatanya masih sama keesokkan harinya saat mereka mengunjungi Sydney Observatory.

“Seungwoo…” Satu kali.

“Seungwoo?” Dua kali, Seungwoo masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

“Seungwoo!” Tiga dan kali ini Byungchan sedikit berteriak memanggil pemandunya. Seungwoo akhirnya menoleh padanya sembari memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana.

“Ya? Maaf. Mau difoto lagi?” tanya Seungwoo yang malah dibalas Byungchan dengan memicingkan mata.

“Aku lapar.”

Mendengar keluhan Byungchan, Seungwoo segera melirik ke jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat kunjungan mereka dan mengajak Byungchan ke The Rocks untuk makan siang.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk di antara ratusan tempat yang sudah dipadati wisatawan lain, kali ini Byungchan yang menawarkan diri untuk memesan makanan dan meminta Seungwoo untuk menjaga kursi mereka. Byungchan pun masuk ke sebuah kedai pasta di antara toko-toko kerajinan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempat duduk Seungwoo.

20 menit berlalu, Byungchan keluar perlahan-lahan dari kedai dengan membawa nampan berisi dua piring smoked beef fettuccine, segelas ice americano dan segelas jus apel kesukaan Seungwoo. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati tempat duduknya kini ditempati oleh seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memandang Seungwoo dengan raut wajah serius.

Ada 5 detik yang Byungchan butuhkan untuk mengenali wajah wanita itu yang tampak tak asing. Ya, dia pramugari yang muncul di iklan TV dan papan _billboard_ Virgin Australia tempo hari. Kecantikannya memang bukan main alaminya, terlebih saat ini wanita itu tidak terlalu tebal memoles kosmestik di wajahnya. Beruntung Byungchan melihat satu kursi kosong yang membelakangi Seungwoo. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sana setelah meminta izin pada sepasang muda-mudi yang menempati meja itu.

Begitu Byungchan sudah memasang telinga baik-baik, kata pertama yang didengar dari mulut wanita itu adalah ‘maaf’, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan serangkaian kalimat yang intinya wanita itu tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Seungwoo karena sudah dilamar pria lain. Seungwoo hanya membalas wanita itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan ‘apakah pria itu lelaki yang dia juga kenal?’. Kata ‘maaf’ sekali lagi terlontar dari mulut wanita itu sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Seungwoo.

Kini Byungchan mengerti kenapa dua hari belakangan ini Seungwoo tidak semangat seperti di hari-hari awal dan tak henti-hentinya memandangi ponselnya. Setelah sejenak menghela napas, Byungchan bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya. Namun, sepertinya kesialan kembali menghampiri Byungchan. Begitu dia membalikkan badan, seorang pria Aussie berbadan tambun tak sengaja menabraknya dari arah berlawanan, mengakibatkan Byungchan duduk terjatuh ke belakang dan semua yang dia bawa di nampan tumpah ke jalan dan mengenai sebagian pakaiannya. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian jelas menoleh kepadanya, tak terkecuali Seungwoo. Seketika Seungwoo bangkit begitu tahu yang terjatuh adalah Byungchan dan menghampirinya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Seungwoo. Byungchan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan meminta Seungwoo untuk membawanya pulang saja ke apartemen.

Selama perjalanan pulang di dalam bus, tangan kanan Seungwoo terus mengelus lengan atas kanan Byungchan untuk menenangkannya. Namun tanpa Seungwoo ketahui, pikiran dan hati Byungchan kini berkecamuk karena kedua tangannya mulai mengalami tremor lagi. Hipertiroid-nya kambuh.

****

30 Desember 2016, tak terasa Byungchan sudah 7 hari ada di Sydney dan lusa adalah tahun baru. Untungnya hari ini Seungwoo sudah kembali bersemangat seperti saat dia mengajak Byungchan ke Fish Market di hari kedua. Byungchan tahu Seungwoo berusaha setengah mati menjaga _mood_ tetap baik demi dirinya. Maka dari itu, Byungchan mengikuti permainan emosi Seungwoo agar acara jalan-jalan yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir ini berjalan lancar.

Kunjungan ke Justice and Police Museum, Susannah Place dan Circulay Quay hari ini pun rasanya cukup untuk mengantikan momen-momen buruk dan atmosfer yang menyesakkan dada dua hari belakangan.

****

 _“Oops. Sorry, mate,”_ ujar seorang pemuda Aussie yang tak sengaja menyengol bahu Seungwoo saat dia sedang memotret Byungchan di sekitar Opera House dengan latar belakang Sydney Harbour Bridge.

 _”It’s okay, mate,”_ balas Seungwoo pada _bule_ itu.

Seungwoo mulai menyadari bahwa situasi di sekitar mereka sore ini sekarang sudah ramai. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong mencari tempat untuk menggelar kapet, memasang parasol sampai tenda demi menghabiskan malam tahun baru dan menunggu pertunjukkan kembang api yang biasa diluncurkan dari jembatan legendaris kota Sydney itu. Sepertinya sudah saatnya bagi Byungchan dan Seungwoo untuk pindah ke tempat lain. Yang penting tadi pagi mereka sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke Government House dan Royal Botanical Garden yang tidak jauh dari Opera House.

“Pegang erat tanganku, jangan sampai lepas. Tetap di sekitarku,” perintah Seungwoo yang tanpa sadar membuat pipi tahu putih Byungchan merona dan hawa di sekitar Byungchan jadi panas seperti tadi siang.

Orang-orang dari seluruh dunia rasanya berkumpul semua di tempat ini, tidak hanya penduduk lokal. Ramainya sudah mulai menyesakkan, berbeda dengan situasi di Hyde Park Barrack dan The Domain saat natal kemarin. Seungwoo dan Byungchan kini berusaha keras untuk keluar dari keramaian. Mereka bagaikan dua ikan kecil yang berusaha mengikuti sekelompok besar ikan herring melawan arus laut Samudera Hindia.

Dan akhirnya yang ditakutkan malah terjadi, Byungchan dan Seungwoo terpisah. Byungchan sempat bersin sejenak sehingga harus melepaskan tangan Seungwoo. Namun begitu sudah selesai, Seungwoo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Seungwoo pun baru sadar kalau dia terpisah dari Byungchan begitu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan.  
Seungwoo mulai panik karena dia tidak melihat rambut Byungchan barang satu helai pun. Menelepon Byungchan pun percuma jika ponsel Byungchan tidak terkoneksi dengan wifi. Ingin rasanya Seungwoo pergi ke bagian informasi untuk membuat pengumuman, tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu orang-orang mulai bersorak karena ada pertunjukkan _airshow_.

Tak hanya Seungwoo, Byungchan yang masih terjebak di kerumunan juga mulai cemas. Tingginya yang 185cm pun rasanya tidak membantu karena orang-orang _bule_ juga tinggi dan bahkan berbadan lebih besar daripada dia.

Tapi Byungchan tidak kehilangan akal, kini dia mencoba mantera ajaibnya yang selalu menolongnya di saat-saat genting seperti ini. ‘Diam dan perhatikan sekitar’. Setelah tiga kali tarikan dan hembusan napas serta rapalan mantera yang diulang-ulang, Byungchan mendengar suara mesin pesawat yang makin lama makin terdengar keras. Begitu dia membuka mata, tampak sebuah pesawat sedang bermanuver di atas Sydney Harbour Bridge dan Opera House, membuang jejak asap berwarna yang membentuk lingkaran dan kurva. Rupanya ada _airshow_.

_“Kadang aku juga suka naik ke rooftop untuk melihat pesawat yang melintas di atas kota.”_

Seketika perkataan Seungwoo itu terlintas di benaknya. Byungchan pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar mencari satu tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada atap Opera House karena selebihnya hanya tanah datar. Dan _bingo._ Byungchan menemukan satu gedung setinggi 13 lantai yang memanjang ke belakang dekat Air Mancur Ann Lewis. Byungchan hanya berharap dia bisa menemukan Seungwoo di atas sana.

Perlahan Byungchan pun melewati kerumunan turis yang sudah memadati kawasan Opera House dan sampai di pintu gedung itu. Langkah kakinya yang mulai berat tetap Byungchan paksakan hingga kini dia sudah masuk ke lift. Tangan kanannya yang sudah tremor dari pintu masuk tadi mencoba memencet tombol lantai paling atas. Setelah keluar dari lift, masih ada sekitar 10 anak tangga lagi yang akan mengantarkan Byungchan sampai di _rooftop._

Kedua mata Byungchan seperti tidak percaya begitu dia membuka pintu karena sosok yang diharapkannya ada di atas sana memang benar ada. Seungwoo ada di _rooftop_ , tapi dia belum menyadari kehadiran Byungchan karena sibuk melihat ke bawah, mencari-cari sosok yang perlahan mendekatinya dari belakang dengan langkah gontai.

“Seungwoo…” panggil Byungchan sebagai usaha terakhir sebelum dia jatuh bersimpuh.

Seungwoo pun menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dan suara seseorang terjatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menghampiri sebelum tubuh Byungchan jatuh sepenuhnya. Melihat kondisi Byungchan yang lemas dan bermandikan peluh, Seungwoo langsung menggendong Byungchan di punggungnya dan meninggalkan _rooftop_.

Di saat yang sama, jantung Byungchan berdebar keras. Dia tidak yakin apakah itu karena terpicu hipertiroidnya yang kambuh atau karena sosok lelaki yang kini membawanya pulang ke apartemen. Tapi sepertinya memang karena dua-duanya.

****

Pukul 23.45, akhirnya Byungchan bisa tertidur lelap setelah meminum minuman herbal ginseng merah buatan Seungwoo. Namun sekarang, malah Seungwoo yang terjaga. Alhasil dia memilih untuk merapikan _folder_ yang berisi foto-foto Byungchan selama seminggu lebih ini di laptopnya.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Seungwoo setiap dia membuka foto Byungchan satu-persatu. Tangannya berhenti menekan tetikus begitu foto Byungchan saat menggendong koala di Sydney Wildlife Zoo terbuka. Byungchan tampak tersenyum sangat bahagia di foto itu sampai-sampai kedua lesung pipinya terlihat menjorok sangat dalam dan mata bulatnya hilang ditelan _aegyosal_.

Racauan Byungchan di tengah tidurnya tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Seungwoo dari laptop. Seungwoo pun menghampiri Byungchan dan kini dia duduk di tepi ranjang Byungchan sambil menggenggam tangan Byungchan. Entah apa yang merasuki Seungwoo sampai tak lama kemudian, dia memberanikan diri menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua dan kini bibir Seungwoo mendarat sempurna di atas bibir Byungchan.

Sayangnya momen itu berakhir singkat karena Byungchan terbangun akibat serentetan bunyi kembang api tahun baru. Menyadari Byungchan sudah membuka matanya, Seungwoo segera meminta maaf atas tindakan impulsifnya dan mematikan laptop sebelum pergi ke ranjangnya sendiri. Satu tanda tanya besar muncul di benak Byungchan, ‘Kenapa Seungwoo mencuri ciuman pertamanya?’

****

Semerbak harum kuah _haemul kalguksu_ yang Seungwoo masak membangunkan Byungchan dari tidurnya dan ternyata jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Dia telat bangun karena dini hari tadi sempat melakukan panggilan video dengan Wooseok begitu yakin Seungwoo sudah terlelap.

 _“G’day,”_ sapa Seungwoo dari balik pintu kulkas.

_”G’day.”_

“Itu, lekas habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.”

“Kita mau ke mana?”

“Lihat saja nanti,” ujar Seungwoo sambil memakaikan salah satu topinya di kepala Byungchan.

****

_Airplane by iKON_   


_“This area is dedicated to the many plane spotters and aviation enthusiasts that visit Sydney Airport.”_

Byungchan baru aja membaca kalimat di sebuah plakat yang menjelaskan fungsi dari tempat yang Seungwoo maksud, Shep’s Mound. Mungkin bagi orang awam, tempat ini biasa saja karena hanya seperti halte yang dikelilingi oleh pagar kawat setinggi dadanya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Hanya saja, ‘halte luar biasa’ ini adanya di tengah-tengah Bandara Kingsford Smith, Sydney, di antara ketiga _runway_ -nya.

Bagi Seungwoo, ini adalah surga pecinta aviasi seperti dirinya. Dari sini, semua pergerakan pesawat yang datang dan pergi terlihat begitu jelas sehingga sangat memudahkan Seungwoo untuk menangkap burung-burung besi itu dengan lensa kamera DSLR-nya. Byungchan tidak menyangka jika Seungwoo tak segan memperlihatkan sisi lain dunianya.

“Mau belajar memotret pesawat? Sini-sini,” ujar Seungwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Byungchan yang masih duduk terdiam di kursi.

Perlahan Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo yang begitu sampai di sini langsung memasang badan, berdiri di dekat pagar kawat untuk mengabadikan momen. Namun yang tak Byungchan sadari selanjutnya, Seungwoo berpindah ke belakangnya dan menaruh kamera di depan wajah Byungchan dengan kedua tangannya. Jarak mereka kini sangat dekat sampai-sampai Byungchan bisa merasakan punggungnya menempel pada bagian depan tubuh atas Seungwoo. Seungwoo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kanan Byungchan, siap memberikan instruksi.

Suara rendah Seungwoo yang merambati telinga Byungchan tanpa sadar malah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan derap detak jantungnya semakin kencang seakan bisa mengalahkan suara mesin pesawat-pesawat di sana. ‘Fokus, Byungchan, fokus,’ gumamnya dalam hati dan akhirnya Byungchan berhasil menangkap gambar pesawat dua tingkat airbus A380 Emirates yang baru saja mendarat dengan tiga kali jepretan.

****

“Mantan pacarku, namanya Alin. Dia memang pramugari sekaligus wajah maskapai Virgin Australia, bahkan jabatannya sudah _cabin manager,_ ” jawab Seungwoo saat Byungchan ‘pura-pura’ menanyakan siapa sebenarnya wanita yang ada di iklan maskapai yang sering Seungwoo perhatikan. Kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bawah kanopi ‘halte’ Shep’s Mound.

“Kami bertemu saat aku berlibur sendirian pertama kali ke Australia 3 tahun lalu, di pesawat Qantas Airways. Waktu itu kukira dia hanya penumpang biasa, tapi ternyata dia kru tambahan dalam penerbangan itu sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Virgin Australia. Sejak itulah kami bertukar kontak dan saling berkomunikasi sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar tinggal di Sydney dan mulai berpacaran dengannya. Ya, dia memang motivasi awalku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sini,” ungkap Seungwoo sebelum menghela napas sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Sayang sekali sekarang kami sudah berpisah. Pekerjaannya sebagai pramugari ternyata tetap membuat kami jarang bertemu dan hubungan kami merenggang meski aku sudah tinggal di sini. Mungkin kalau melihat dia langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kau akan mengira usianya masih sekitar 27-28 tahun. Tapi sebenarnya usia dia sudah 34 tahun, karena itu Alin buru-buru ingin mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Entah kenapa saat dia mengutarakan maksudnya untuk lebih serius denganku, aku masih belum siap secara batin walau finansialku bagi dia sudah cukup memenuhi.”

Seungwoo mulai mengusak-usak rambutnya sebagai tanda kegalauan. Dalam hati Byungchan bersyukur, karena Seungwoo berarti tidak menyadari bahwa dia menguping pembicaraannya dengan sang mantan saat di The Rocks tempo hari.

“Seusai tesisku nanti, aku mungkin masih belum bisa memutuskan langkah selanjutnya. Tetap di sini untuk melanjutkan kuliah S3 dan kerja atau kembali ke Korea. Pulang ke Korea pun rasanya tidak nyaman karena orangtuaku sudah bercerai dan kini masing-masing sudah punya keluarga baru. Aku ikut dengan ayahku, tapi entahlah. Rasanya aku hanya seperti _cameo_ di kehidupannya sekarang. Ibuku juga sama saja, sibuk dengan grup orkestranya tur keliling dunia. _My mom is a violist, by the way. Well, how about you?_ Kenapa bisa nekat jalan sendirian jauh-jauh kemari?” tanya Seungwoo melempar bola percakapan kali ini ke Byungchan.

“Dipaksa cuti oleh atasanku karena terlalu _workaholic_ ,” aku Byungchan. Dari raut wajahnya, Seungwoo tidak menyangka akan jawaban Byungchan yang ’tidak biasa’.

“Dan ini kali pertama aku jalan-jalan sendiri ke luar benua Asia. Sebelumnya paling hanya sebatas ke Jepang dan Hongkong karena aku sebenarnya gampang lelah akibat penyakit hipertiroidku. Tapi sudah setahun belakangan aku lepas obat dan merasa fisikku lebih baik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur lebih jauh.”

“Tapi kau kemarin…”

“Kolaps, ya,” potong Byungchan. “Hipertiroidku kambuh dan aku tidak membawa obatnya. Aku hanya membawa obat-obatan umum yang kebetulan juga raib bersama koperku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sempat mengajak sahabat kecilku untuk liburan bersama ke Sydney. Wooseok namanya.”

“Lalu kenapa dia menolakmu?” tanya Seungwoo penasaran.

“Karena pacarnya yang kuliah di Istanbul mau pulang ke Korea bersamaan dengan tanggal keberangkatanku. Mereka sudah hampir setahun tidak berjumpa. Kalau bukan berkat manteraku, mereka tidak akan pacaran. Pacarnya satu almamater dengan kami dan dia juga anggota BEM seperti aku. Sahabatku itu malah sempat-sempatnya menawarkan sepupu pacarnya yang memang bekerja di dunia pariwisata sebagai ganti dia menemaniku ke Sydney. Sayang aku belum mengenal sepupunya itu dan dia sendiri tinggal di Indonesia, bukan di Korea.”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan panjang Byungchan.

“Omong-omong, maksudmu tadi mantera apa?”

“Oh… Aku menyebutnya mantera, tapi sebenarnya hanya semacam kalimat penenang. ‘Diam dan perhatikan sekitar.’ Sebenarnya itu yang aku lakukan saat kita terpisah di kawasan Opera House kemarin. Kalau panik, pasti kita tidak bisa berpikiran dengan jernih, ‘kan? Jadi, aku coba menenangkan diri dengan kalimat itu sambil menghirup dan membuang napas. Lalu saat aku mendengar suara pesawat yang _airshow_ kala itu, aku teringat kata-katamu kalau kau biasanya akan ke _rooftop_ untuk melihat pesawat. Dan kebetulan di sana hanya gedung itu yang paling tinggi. Jadilah aku ke sana dan benar kau sudah menungguku.”

Seungwoo benar-benar terkesima mendengar apa yang barusan Byungchan katakan. Ternyata Byungchan tidak segegabah yang dia sangka.

“Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama liburan di sini dan tahan dengan semua tingkahku. Sekarang aku jadi rindu rumah. Rupanya benar kata Neil Amstrong. ‘Tak peduli ke mana pun kita pergi, pulang ke rumah tetaplah bagian terbaiknya.’ Aku tak sabar ingin membagikan ilmu dan pengalaman yang kudapat selama di sini kepada orang-orang di sekitarku, sembari memutar kembali semua momen itu di kepalaku.”

Lagi-lagi Byungchan membuat Seungwoo terkagum-kagum dengan pemikirannya yang dewasa dan terbuka. Seungwoo merasakan kini pandangannya pada Byungchan sudah berbeda dengan saat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

“Tindakanmu sudah tepat. Jangan pernah mengganggu pasangan LDR yang sedang melepas rindu, karena hanya itu yang setimpal dengan penantian mereka. Tidak ada kontak fisik dalam waktu lama, telepon dan laptop pun jadi kawan setia di saat-saat seperti itu.”

“Benar, sahabatku bahkan lebih aneh lagi. Dia sering menciumi pakaian pacarnya dan menjadikannya sebagai baju tidurnya.”

Mendengar lugunya ucapan Byungchan, Seungwoo hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan kini dia yakin Byungchan belum penah pacaran.

“ _Well…_ Asal kau tahu, itu nomal bagi pasangan LDR dan jauh lebih baik ketimbang hanya bisa memandanginya di layar kaca atau _billboard_ ,” ujar Seungwoo kembali mengingat mantannya.

“Jujur, menurutku kau tampak lebih seperti seorang pengagum yang terobsesi pada bintang pujaan,” ceplos Byungchan yang memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kini Seungwoo pun merenungi semua perbuatannya selama ini. Mungkin benar dia hanya terobsesi saja pada mantannya itu sehingga tak ada cambuk baginya untuk melangkah lebih serius.

“Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah punya pacar?” tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Tidak ada. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengisi hatiku dan jujur, aku takut kebebasanku hilang kalau sudah berkomitmen pada satu orang.”

“Itulah gunanya kompromi. Soal kebebasan sebenarnya masih bisa didiskusikan bersama sebelum memulai dan dipraktekkan selama berhubungan. Kalau sekarang, apa ada yang sedang mengisi hatimu?”

Pertanyaan Seungwoo barusan seakan setara nilainya dengan sandi yang melindungi keamanan suatu negara. 'Negara Hati Byungchan' maksudnya. Byungchan pun terdiam seribu bahasa.

Karena Byungchan tak kunjung menjawab, Seungwoo yang sebenarnya memang menantikan jawaban Byungchan kini teralihkan perhatiannya ke pesawat Air Tahiti Nui yang baru saja bergerak lewat di hadapan mereka dan bersiap untuk lepas landas. Seungwoo pun beranjak dari duduknya dan tidak mau melewatkan momen pesawat itu. Kini dia sudah kembali berdiri di dekat pagar kawat dengan kameranya yang siap membidik si burung besi.

Beda halnya dengan Byungchan yang merasa sudah kehilangan _timing_ untuk menjawab begitu Seungwoo berdiri dari kursi dan menjauhinya. Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga dan Byungchan teringat akan percakapannya dengan Wooseok dini hari tadi.

**KILAS BALIK KE TANGGAL 1 JANUARI 2017 PUKUL 03.00 DI LOBI LANTAI 7 URBANEST DARLING SQUARE**

“Menurutmu terlalu cepat, tidak?” tanya Byungchan yang kini duduk bersila di atas sofa.

 _“Tidak juga. Kau lupa, ya? Aku ini swipsappa (쉽사빠= orang yang mudah jatuh cinta). Aku jatuh cinta pada ketiga mantanku dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 hari dan yang butuh waktu paling lama adalah Kak Changjo,”_ ujar Wooseok menggebu-gebu.

“Benar juga.”

_“Intinya jangan terlalu cepat jatuh cinta, karena nanti sakit hatinya juga sama cepatnya. Kau sendiri memang sudah yakin dengan perasaannya padamu?”_

“Entahlah, dia juga baru putus. Aku takut hanya jadi pelariannya saja. Tapi aku sudah yakin dengan satu hal.”

_“Apa?”_

“Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya, Wooseok. Dan kau tahu apa yang baru dia lakukan tadi tepat saat pergantian tahun?

_“Apa?”_

“Dia menciumku saat aku tertidur. Ah… bibirku sudah tidak perawan,” keluh Byungchan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

_“Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?_

“Sepertinya ciuman itu hanya tindakan impulsifnya. Aduh, kepalaku jadi pusing.”

_“Saranku lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu daripada menyesal nanti. Kalau dia memang suka, dia pasti akan mengejarmu. Jika tidak, ya… bukan masalah besar juga. Toh, kalian belum tentu akan berjumpa lagi dalam waktu dekat, ‘kan? There’s nothing to lose, Byungchan.”_

**KEMBALI KE SHEP’S MOUND, MASIH DI TANGGAL YANG SAMA**

“Ada! Namanya Han Seungwoo! Dia yang sekarang mengisi hatiku!” seru Byungchan sekuat tenaganya.

Namun sayang, volume teriakan Byungchan masih kalah dengan suara mesin jet pesawat Air Tahiti Nui yang lepas landas tepat saat dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Seungwoo pun bergeming di posisi yang sama, fokus mengambil gambar. Seungwoo baru membalikkan badannya begitu pesawat itu berbelok ke kanan di langit sana.

“Ayo kita pulang,” ajak Seungwoo. Ya, hanya itu yang Byungchan dapatkan setelah menyatakan perasaannya dengan susah payah mengalahkan segala ketakutannya.

Ini malam terakhir di Sydney, Byungchan dan Seungwoo sudah berbaring di ranjang masing-masing. Byungchan masih gelisah tidak bisa tidur mengingat tindakannya tadi siang yang dia anggap paling bodoh sepanjang umurnya. Sementara Seungwoo….

Ternyata dia juga terjaga, hanya saja tidak banyak bergerak seperti Byungchan. Sebuah rak berisi buku dan pajangan yang berdiri memisahkan ranjang mereka, menjadi saksi bisu keheningan di antara keduanya.

****

“Sudah aku transfer, ya. Kelebihannya kau simpan saja,” ucap Byungchan sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan bukti transfer uang untuk pembayaran-pembayaran di awal perjanjian mereka dan tip Seungwoo selama jadi pemandu Byungchan di Sydney. Byungchan menghela napas panjang saat memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, menyadari bahwa perpisahan dengan Seungwoo sudah tiba.

“Sekali terima kasih banyak, Seungwoo. Jangan lupa simpan nomor ponselku, _add_ kakaotalk-ku dan _follow_ akun Instagram-ku. Sampai jumpa,” ujar Byungchan dengan cepat karena sudah grogi. Semakin lama dia di sana, semakin tegang. Seungwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum serta ucapan terima kasih juga.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Byungchan melangkahkan kakinya dan menggeret koper barunya yang dia beli di Chinatown. Tak lupa dia melambaikan tangan sekali lagi pada Seungwoo sesaat sebelum sosoknya menghilang ditelan pintu otomatis terminal bandara.

Byungchan berdiam diri begitu melihat kaunter _check-in_ kini sudah ada di depan matanya. Tubuhnya seolah-olah menolak untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Rasanya dia sudah rindu ingin bertemu Seungwoo lagi. Rasanya dia perlu pelukan selamat tinggal dari Seungwoo.

Seketika Byungchan pun berbalik arah menjauhi kaunter. Dia kembali ke arah pintu keluar. Kali ini Byungchan tidak ingin menyesal lagi.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, bayangan Seungwoo yang masih berdiri menunggunya setelah pintu keluar tergantikan oleh pemandangan Seungwoo yang memeluk Alin. Wanita yang kini berbalut seragam pramugari Virgin Australia berwarna merah anggur dengan syal warna lavender itu juga membalas pelukan Seungwoo sama hangatnya. Ternyata benar kata Wooseok, saat kita jatuh cinta terlalu cepat, maka sakit hatinya juga akan sama cepatnya. Karena tak tahan melihatnya, Byungchan pun lekas berbalik lagi ke arah kaunter _check-in_.

 _‘So, the romance is really, really back’_ gumam Byungchan dalam hati.

**MUNDUR 10 MENIT SAAT BYUNGCHAN BERPISAH DENGAN SEUNGWOO**

Seungwoo menyudahi lambaian tangannya begitu sosok Byungchan sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangannya. Merasa tak ada keperluan lain lagi, Seungwoo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Namun begitu dia membalikkan badan, kini tatapannya berpapasan dengan Alin, wanita Aussie yang tempo hari meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

Saat itu dia baru saja turun dari bus jemputan dan berjalan bersama rekan sepenerbangannya ke arah Seungwoo. Menyadari mantan kekasihnya itu kini ada di depannya, Alin meminta teman-temannya untuk masuk lebih dahulu dan nanti akan menyusul mereka.

 _“Hi,”_ Seungwoo memulai percakapan mereka.

_“Hi, James.”_

_”You’re beautiful as always.”_

Tak tahan dengan kalimat sering dia dengar dulu, Alin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

_“Look, James…”_

_”I’ve already forgiven you. And I know, you weren’t the only one who made a mistake. So was I. There’s nothing I can do now but letting you go to find your own home.”_

_“Oh, James, thank you.”_ Alin tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

 _”Can I at least claim my farewell hug?”_ tanya Seungwoo sambil membuka kedua tangannya, mengundang Alin untuk menyambut dekapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Alin pun berjalan mendekati Seungwoo dan memberikan pelukan perpisahan mereka.

_“Fly higher, my cute little humming bird.”_

_”You too, my red-tailed hawk. Go find yours,”_ bisik Alin.

 _”I did,”_ jawab Seungwoo yang membuat Alin terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

_”Well, well, well. Who is the luckiest one?”_

_”He might’ve gone through the immigration now,”_ kata Seungwoo setelah melihat jam tangannya.

 _”So it’s he. Let see what I can do for you, mate,”_ ujar Alin sambil menarik tangan Seungwoo lalu membawanya masuk ke terminal.

****

Berkat bantuan Alin, kini Seungwoo sudah berada di _boarding lounge pier B south_ terminal 1 bandara Kingsford Smith. Menurut papan informasi yang berada di tengah terminal tadi, seharusnya Byungchan ada di sini. Tak ayal Seungwoo mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, tapi nihil.

Lalu tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan mantera Byungchan. Seketika Seungwoo menutup kedua matanya, menghirup dan membuang napasnya, lalu berkata, _”Keep still and look around you.”_

“Ya, Bu. Aku akan sampai sekitar pukul 19.00 kalau jadwalnya tidak mundur. Sudah dulu, ya,” ucap Byungchan saat keluar dari salah satu kafe. Dia baru saja selesai melakukan panggilan video dengan ibunya.

 _Voila!_ Mantera Byungchan ternyata juga berlaku bagi Seungwoo. Begitu Seungwoo membuka mata dan melirik ke arah sumber suara yang jaraknya hanya 10 langkah darinya, di sanalah Byungchan berada dan kini dia juga sudah diam terpaku. Byungchan tidak percaya jika Seungwoo mengejarnya sampai ke sini.

“Seungwoo? Bagaimana bisa…”

“Alin,” potong Seungwoo.

Mendengar nama itu lagi dari mulut Seungwoo, Byungchan yang tadinya tersenyum karena merasa masih ada kesempatan, langsung menundukkan kepalanya. ‘Kesempatannya benar-benar sudah tertutup rapat,’ pikir Byungchan.

“Alin yang menolongku untuk bisa masuk ke sini, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan terminal. Kali ini kami benar-benar sudah selesai,” ujar Seungwoo tanpa ada satu hal pun yang dia tutupi. Byungchan kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungwoo begitu mendengar kejujurannya.

“Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah lulus nanti,” kata Seungwoo sambil berjalan tiga langkah ke arah Byungchan.

“Aku juga sudah menemukan ‘rumah’-ku,” lanjut Seungwoo sambil maju tiga langkah lagi.

 _“It’s you, Byungchan. My home is you,”_ ungkap Seungwoo di tiga langkah terakhirnya. Kini jarak Seungwoo dan Byungchan hanya tinggal satu langkah.

“Aku akan pulang ke Korea, jadi kumohon tunggu aku,” pinta Seungwoo, kali ini setelah mengamit kedua tangan Byungchan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tak mau lepas.

“Kalau sekarang kau masih takut, kita bisa memulainya pelan-pelan setibanya aku di Korea nanti.”

Kini Byungchan sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

“Omong-omong, sebenarnya aku mendengar pengakuanmu saat kita di Shep’s Mound kemarin. Makanya, aku meyakinkan diri untuk mengejarmu sampai kemari,” ungkap Seungwoo yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan Byungchan di dadanya. Jujur, Byungchan sungguh malu sekaligus bahagia saat ini setelah mengetahui bahwa usahanya berbuah manis.

“Tunggu. Apa jaminan yang bisa kau berikan untuk waktu yang harus kuhabiskan selama menunggumu?”

Tak ada lima detik kemudian, Seungwoo menghapus jarak mereka dan mengecup sekilas bibir Byungchan.

“Itu jaminannya, kau puas?” kata Seungwoo sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sayangnya, tindakan afeksi yang tadi Seungwoo berikan pada Byungchan dibalas dengan injakan kaki Byungchan yang cukup keras.

Seungwoo pun mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, dia langsung menarik Byungchan ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kiri Byungchan.

_“So, Mr. Neil Amstrong was right. No matter where you travel, it’s always nice to get home.”_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 31st 2020, then reposted on April 6th due to author self-error on twitter @Qizilirmak  
> Based on giveaway prompt by @clowningweeb for #secretsantakalopsia ficfest  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1247172754060664832


End file.
